Everytime
by JanetStroke16
Summary: Mi corazon está corriendo, la forma en que nos besamos es liberadora, se siente como si hubieramos inventado el amor. Si, estoy respirando mas rapido, y tal vez necesite sentarme un poco después, se siente como si hubieramos inventado el amor, Cada vez.


**¡Feliz día de reyes!**

**adivinen que les trajeron? un One shot! **

**Bueno, quienes ya tengan tiempo conmigo saben que Westlife es una de mis bandas favoritas y que he escrito con sus canciones desde hace mucho, quienes no tengan mucho tiempo leyendome o sea la primera vez, en mi perfil las van a encontrar todas. **

**Y como tambien saben westlife se separó hace un par de años despues de más de 10 años de exitosa carrera y yo estaba tan deprimida... Pero Shane, quien era la voz principal de westlife comenzó su carrera como solista y sus canciones simplemente son increíbles. tienen un toque de su propio estilo y un toque de westlife. **

**y esta cancion, Everytime, es una de ellas, les recomiendo todo el disco y proximamente habrá mas songfics de Mr Shane Filan :) ustedes lo recuerdan por iRemember. **

**Ahora si, iCarly ni ninguno de estos personajes es mio, todo es de Dan y Nickelodeon. Everytime pertenece a Shane Filan.**

_You make me laugh in awkward places…_

-Cuando pasen la canasta con el dinero haré como que dejo una moneda y tomaré cinco

-Shh Sam, no puedes hacer eso –Le susurré de vuelta. –Son las limosnas de la iglesia

-La iglesia no necesita limosnas –Continuó susurrando –Mira todas esas cosas de oro y plata, no necesitan nuestros centavos. Mira al padre, míralo, tiene cara de 'Me estoy pudriendo en dinero y ustedes no perdedores' –Reí involuntariamente

-Shhh silencio –Me regañó una señora a nuestra izquierda

-Lo siento –Me disculpé pero Sam no quitaba la mirada del monaguillo con las limosnas. –Sam, no lo hagas

-No lo haré, dejaré la moneda que me diste. Podríamos comprar un grasito pero no, quieres hacer más rica a la bestia del apocalipsis –Volví a reír sin poder detenerme.

-Jovencitos guarden silencio. –Volvió a regañar la señora y sentí un leve codazo por parte de mi mamá. Me senté derechito y viendo al frente, de reojo vi como Sam metió la mano a la canasta de las limosnas, dejó la moneda y se cruzó de brazos, inconforme con tener que regalar su dinero. Así era ella, haciéndome reír en lugares incómodos.

Y es que mi mamá nos había obligado a abandonar nuestros planes de domingo para ir a la iglesia con ella. No éramos devotamente católicos, pero en esta misa en especial, era requerida nuestra asistencia porque una prima que yo ni siquiera conocía o no recordaba se estaba casando. Entonces mi mamá me obligó a ponerme un traje, le compró un vestido a Sam y la sobornó para que nos acompañara a la iglesia.

Pero Sam no había parado de renegarme en el oído desde que llegamos a la iglesia. Criticaba al catolicismo como si tuviera un rencor añejo, y no dejaba de decir que era la bestia del apocalipsis.

La familia de Sam obviamente no era muy religiosa, pero según ella, los pocos que lo eran, como Jmaw maw profesaban una religión protestante cuyo nombre no recuerdo bien, solo sé que guardan el sábado y los mandamientos tal cual están en el éxodo veinte y no como los torció la iglesia católica, según sus palabras.

En fin… así era mi Sam, diciendo cosas inesperadas en lugares inesperados.

El coro de la iglesia comenzó a tocar una melodía.

-¿Sería inapropiado que me invitaras a bailar ahora Freddie?

Mordí mi labio fuertemente para no reír. En vano.

_You keep me guessing all the time_

Observarla era un lujo del que podía gozar ahora. Antes si me sorprendía mirándola, me golpeaba o atacaba a palabras. Ahora no, ahora cuando la miraba fijamente por un rato y se daba cuenta me sonreía o me preguntaba:

-¿Qué miras?

-A ti

-¿Por qué?

-Estaba tratando de adivinar

-¿Adivinar qué?

-Lo que estabas pensado

-¿Para qué?

No le contesté inmediatamente. A veces ni yo lo sabía, pero así era ella, me mantenía tratando de adivinar todo el tiempo. Su mente era un complejo rompecabezas, y aunque ya había logrado juntar varias piezas, muchas seguían siendo un enigma para mí.

Era difícil, prácticamente imposible perder el interés en ella, siempre enigmática, siempre impredecible, siempre un reto.

-Para saber que quieres, o que necesitas

-¿Para qué? –Acentuó su expresión confundida.

-Para saber qué es lo que tengo que hacer

-Ah eso es sencillo –Dijo señalando a las parejas que bailaban alrededor de mi prima y su nuevo esposo. –Lo que tienes que hacer nerd, es llevarme a bailar –Tomó mi mano y me arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

_Little things that make me glad you're mine_

Al fondo del jardín había una mesa con algunas personas que jugaban beerpong, entre ellos el esposo de mi prima que estaba en un frente a frente con mi novia.

-¡Vamos mi amor, tu puedes! –Gritó mi prima animando a su esposo que ya estaba bastante tomado. Sam era una experta en estas cosas, y en otras muchas.

-Bien, tu turno –Dijo mirando el montón de vasos delante de él mientras que Sam permanecía con tres.

-Aquí vamos –Sam apuntó un poco, lanzó la pelota que entró limpia dentro de uno de los vasos

-¡Oh no! –Se quejó el novio. –Sam, creo que voy a rendirme, un vaso más y vomitaré

-¡Oh vamos viejo! Tienes que cumplir con tu castigo, es el último y daremos el juego por terminado

-¡Sí! Tiene que cumplir el castigo –Gritó uno de mis primos, Gary, quien desde que comenzó el juego no dejaba de ver a Sam, comenzaba a molestarme. Toda la gente comenzó a gritar.

-¡Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo! –El novio tomó el vaso y sin más se lo empinó hasta el fondo, rodeado de las ovaciones de la multitud, cuando terminó salió corriendo, seguramente a vomitar donde nadie lo viera.

-Felicidades Sam –Decían todos.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo? –Dijo Gary en un tono de insinuación, obviamente no se refería al beerpong. -¿Qué tal un duelo? –Me impulsé hacia el frente y Sam puso una mano en mi vientre para detenerme.

-No gracias amigo. No creo que tu escuálido cuerpo de niña aguante un round. -me miró brevemente y luego volvió a dirigirse a Gary. –Freddie en cambio podría estar jugando toooooda la noche. En serio, se lo que te digo.

Y sin más tomó mi mano para regresar a donde estaban el resto de los invitados, dejando a mi primo ahí parado luciendo como un idiota.

Eran estas pequeñas cosas que me hacían sentir enormemente privilegiado de que ella fuera mía y solo mía.

_It's always brighter when you're smiling_

Cuando rescataron a Adam (El novio) reanudaron el baile, esta vez con música lenta y romántica, pretexto perfecto para bailar muy cerca de Sam, abrazándola muy fuerte, sintiéndola cerca, la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío, y sobre todo de restregarle en la cara a mi estúpido primo Gary que Sam era mía.

Las luces fueron apagadas, dejando solo unas cuantas velas dándole al ambiente una cálida oscuridad, perfecta para un baile romántico.

Sam me miro, sonriendo. Le sonreí de vuelta, embriagado de la calidez que me provocaba la forma en que me miraba, esa forma que me dejaba claro sin palabras lo que ambos ya sabíamos.

-Te amo –Dije.

-Te amo –Respondió.

Parecía que habían encendido las luces de nuevo, pero no, las velas seguían siendo nuestra iluminación, pero cuando Sam sonreía de esa manera, todo parecía más brillante.

_You bring the thunder when you're mad_

Eran más o menos las dos de la madrugada y la fiesta seguía. No teníamos idea de donde estaba mi mamá, Sam y yo estábamos sentados en una de las bancas del jardín, lejos de la muchedumbre con solo algunas personas a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? –Pregunté notando el seño fruncido de Sam.

-Esa tipa de ahí –Seguí la dirección de su mirada para ver a una chica que me estaba viendo fijamente. –No ha dejado de mirarte desde hace diez minutos, y si no deja de hacerlo voy a ir a romper cada uno de sus huesos, uno por uno hasta que desee no haber nacido

-Wow, wow Sam, tranquila. Podría ser una de mis primas –Dije fingiendo no conocerla, pero la conocía, era una amiga de mi prima Ángela, era más o menos de nuestra edad y no me caía ni bien ni mal, pero no me interesaba.

-Claro que no lo es

-Bueno, pero no tienes por qué sentirte amenazada. Soy tuyo –Inesperadamente tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó fieramente, succionando todo el aire de dentro de mis pulmones. Me separé jadeando y Sam miró a la chica desde la distancia que por fin desvió la mirada.

-Más le vale que no vuelva a ver para acá

-Cielos Sam –Dije sin saber que más decir. Así era mi Sam. Capaz de hacer caer una tormenta cuando estaba enojada.

_But you're the sweetest thing I've ever had_

Ya muchas personas se habían ido. Los novios, ya algo pasados de copas se mecían al ritmo de una suave canción en el centro de la pista, Sam y yo nos habíamos quedado solos en aquella banca apartada, abrazados manteniendo el calor que la fría madrugada amenazaba con arrebatarnos. De pronto giró la cabeza y me incliné pensando que quería besarme.

-Cuando nos casemos –Dijo recargando su frente con la mía. –Quiero que sea también en un jardín, y que celebremos toda la noche con nuestros amigos. –Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Cosas así de dulces eran extremadamente raras en Sam. Raras para toda la gente que la conocía, pero ahora eran exclusivas para mi, y eso me hacía enloquecer de felicidad.

-Vas a tener lo que tú quieras en nuestra boda mi amor. –Y en ocasiones como ésta, me dejaba ser tan cursi como quisiera.

-Pero no quiero una ceremonia católica –Se separo, con una expresión de disgusto en el rostro. Reí negando con la cabeza.

-Claro que no

-A menos que me prometan que puedo quedarme con las limosnas al final

-Sam…

-¿Qué? Va a ser mi boda, tengo derecho –Reí apretándola más contra mí y coloqué un beso en sus labios.

-Eres adorable. –Dije y seguí besándola.

_And when you say you want me here and now_

El beso continuo y de pronto Sam metió la mano en mi abrigo, introduciendo después un par de dedos entre mis botones para tocar mi piel. Sabía lo que venía y cuando intenté separarme para cuestionarle, tomó mi nuca con su otra mano y me impidió escapar, intensificando el ritmo del beso. Al parecer había tomado más de lo que pensé.

-Te quiero aquí y ahora –Susurró corroborando mi sospecha. Se inclinó más para besar mi cuello, miré rápidamente a nuestro alrededor, no había nadie cerca pero si estábamos en su campo de visión. Detrás de nosotros había arbustos, y detrás de los arbustos pasto, y nadie, absolutamente nadie cerca como para ver u oír algo. Era demasiado tentador…

No, no Freddie, mantén la calma mantén la… Oh cielos, oh cielos está mordiendo mi cuelo… su mano está bajando…

_No matter where we are_

La puse de pie en un par de agiles movimientos y rápidamente rodeamos los arbustos, la tiré al pasto y tras asegurarme que estábamos completamente aislados regresé para colocarme encima de Sam, besándola aun con más intensidad que antes.

-¿Estás segura? –Susurré

-No importa dónde estamos –Dijo y fue toda la motivación que necesité. Metí mi mano por debajo de su vestido mientras la otra sostenía su cabeza, acaricié su muslo subiendo hasta alcanzar su ropa interior. Ya no había marcha atrás.

_I love love love it_

Su vestido estaba enrollado en su cintura y mi pantalón estaba ya en mis rodillas. El hecho de que lo estuviéramos haciendo en un lugar público, con personas no tan lejos, con el riesgo de poder ser sorprendidos lejos de apagar la llama, le añadía cierto toque de adrenalina. Ahora entendía un poco por que le gustaba tanto a Sam hacer cosas ilegales o prohibidas.

Sam me tomó en una de sus manos, acariciando de arriba abajo. Cielos, las emociones eran tantas que temía explotar antes de siquiera comenzar.

_And Oh, my heart is racing_

Dejé de pensar en lo que podría pasar si nos sorprendían y me concentré completamente en Sam, en la forma que sus ojos brillaban con solo la iluminación de la luna, de la calidez de su cuerpo, de la forma que hacía que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, tan acelerado como solo ocurría cuando hacíamos el amor. Cuando estaba tan cerca de ella como me era posible, conectados en todos los sentidos.

Entonces ella susurró en mi oído.

_The way we kiss is liberating_

-Estoy lista –La volví a besar intensamente, sintiendo la necesidad de ser consumido por esa sensación de libertad que me daban sus labios. Ese sentirse completamente libre de toda atadura que solo tenía cuando Sam me besaba, esa libertad que solo había llegado a mi hasta que la besé a ella, y que me hacía desear nunca besar a nadie más, porque con ella lo tenía todo. Todo.

_It feels like we invented love_

La sensación de estar dentro de ella era… indescriptible. Era… era… no se… como… como si hubiéramos inventado el amor. Como si esto fuera algo única y exclusivamente para nosotros. Como si en alguna parte, estuviera escrito que nos perteneciéramos el uno al otro desde siempre, y que eso fuera solamente nuestro.

Estábamos conectados en todos los sentidos, estábamos sincronizados y nunca esto sería correcto, si fuera con otra persona. Éramos solo Sam y yo en estos momentos, y nada mas existía.

_Yeah I'm breathing faster_

Acelerar.

Llegaba un momento en que el romanticismo y lo suave ya no eran suficientes. Sam comenzaba a aferrarse a mi espalda, pidiendo por más y más.

Aceleraba el ritmo junto con todo, estaba respirando más rápido, estábamos transpirando, tratando de alcanzar la cima con desesperación. Y nunca me permitiría llegar ahí antes que ella. Así que ajusté mi posición para tener acceso a más puntos sensibles dentro de ella, y Sam dejó salir un fuerte gemido, temí que alguien nos escuchara pero abandoné la idea rápidamente, concentrado en una sola cosa.

Cuando Sam llegó al climax, me arrastró allí con ella. Mis brazos se rindieron y colapsaron. Mi peso estaba sobre ella pero nunca se quejaba por eso, inclusive decía que era reconfortante.

_And I might need to sit down after_

-Vaya eso fue intenso –Dijo Sam acariciando mi espalda por debajo de mi ropa. –Necesitaré sentarme por unos minutos para recobrar las fuerzas. –Reí aun con la cara escondida en su cuello.

-Creo que yo también. Deberíamos ir a buscar a mi mamá antes de que ella nos busque a nosotros.

-Sí, si eso creo. Vamos arriba nerd.

Como pudimos nos acomodamos las ropas rápidamente y salimos de detrás de los arbustos, aun estaba desierto el lugar y nos encaminamos de regreso a la poca gente que quedaba.

-¿Qué me ves? –Preguntó Sam notando que la miraba

-Nada, recordaba algo que pensé hace rato

-¿Qué cosa? –Me encogí de hombros…

_It feels like we invented love, every time._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_When my head is spinning round and round_

-Hummm… Oh Dios, ¿Qué le pasó a mi cabeza?

-Creo que si tomaste demasiado –Dijo Freddie inclinándose para besar mi frente. El contacto solo, hizo que mi cabeza palpitara más y gemí alejándome de él. -¿Quieres algo para el dolor de cabeza? –Solo asentí gimiendo. –Bien amor, mi mamá se fue temprano a trabajar, iré a comprar jugo y por unas pastillas a la farmacia.

-Me da vueltas la cabeza –Dije sentándome por fin en la cama frotando mis ojos -¿Por qué dejaste que jugara beerpong?

-Intenté impedirlo, pero como de costumbre, no me escuchaste. Ahora acuéstate otro rato. Iré rápido por lo que dije… si tan solo encontrara mi billetera

-Hay algunas monedas en mi pantalón –Freddie lo levantó y sacó las monedas

-Sam con esto no me va a alcanzar…. –Se detuvo de pronto, analizando las monedas y luego me miró sospechosamente. –Sam, ¿De dónde sacaste estas monedas?

-Ummm… De… las… de las limosnas… -Freddie rió negando con la cabeza

-Eres increíble.

_I don't know if I'm up or down_

Intenté levantarme de la cama varias veces después de que Freddie se fuera y cuando por fin lo logré me metí a la ducha y me puse ropa limpia que siempre mantenía en casa de Freddie. A estas alturas de nuestra relación la señora Benson se sorprendía más si no estaba por aquí o si dormía en otra parte.

Aun después de la ducha me seguía sintiendo mareada por el dolor de cabeza y tenía una sed horrible, mi boca estaba tan seca que me bebí toda la leche antes de que llegara Freddie.

No sabía si la casa estaba de cabeza o si solo era mi malestar.

_It's okay, you've got me figured out_

-¡por fin! –Grité feliz de ver a mi novio entrar por la puerta. –Me siento horrible

-Tranquila, te tengo –Dijo poniendo el jugo y las pastillas en la mesita de centro, abrió la caja, sacó dos pastillas me las dio y luego me pasó el jugo. –Eso te hará sentir mejor –Asentí mirándolo fijamente. Freddie siempre estaba diciendo que yo era un enigma que bla bla bla. La verdad era que siempre que yo necesitaba algo él ya lo tenía. Me conocía tan bien, definitivamente es el amor de mi vida.

-Gracias Freddie –Contesté abrazándolo fuertemente y él besó mi frente.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres desayunar? –Reí con mi mejilla aun recargada en su pecho. Siempre, siempre sabía lo que necesitaba.

_And I don't even need to know_

A veces me daba cosas que ni yo sabía que quería hasta que él me las daba.

Café con leche, huevos con tocino, tostadas de mermelada con queso crema y más jugo de naranja.

Sin lugar a dudas el desayuno que quería y necesitaba incluso aunque el dolor de cabeza no me hubiera dejado pensar en ello.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor

-Perfecto.

-¿Y tú? No amaneciste con resaca ni nada

-Regularmente no me da. Además no tome tanto como tu

-Que envidia nerd.

-Bueno, tienes suerte de que esté aquí para hacer desaparecer tus resacas –Tomó mis manos y las besó. –Y cualquier otra cosa que te esté molestando.

'_cos if you keep your heart on show_

Sonreí involuntariamente. Sabía que mientras mantuviera su Corazón aquí conmigo, todas las cosas iban a estar bien. Y yo me encargaría de que se quedara aquí para siempre.

Todo el mundo daba por sentado que Freddie y yo seguiríamos siendo novios por tiempo indefinido, que un día nos casaríamos, viviríamos juntos y tendríamos una familia. La verdad, era exactamente lo que queríamos, habíamos hablado de ello, de todo, lo teníamos todo planeado.

Estábamos cerca de nuestro quinto aniversario, a dos años de que Freddie se graduara de la universidad y a un año de que yo me graduara. La señora Benson me obligó a estudiar una carrera e incluso pagó la mayor parte de ella, diciendo que con el fondo universitario que tenían ella y su ex esposo para Freddie desde que tenía 4 meses de embarazo, alcanzaba para cursar cuatro veces la universidad.

Así que ese era el plan, terminar la universidad y comenzar nuestro propio hogar.

El verdadero amor solo se encuentra una vez en la vida.

_Surprising me will never get too old_

-Y adivina que más hice –Dijo Freddie poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué cosa? –Se inclinó en el horno de la estufa para abrirlo y sacó una charola con cupcakes de chocolate. Inmediatamente comencé a babear con el simple olor.

-Pero… ¿A qué hora hiciste eso?

-Temprano. Antes de que despertaras gimiendo de dolor.

-Oh Freddie –Tome uno en cuanto me los puso enfrente. –Eres el mejor. Te amo –Dije con la boca llena de cupcake, apenas y se me entendió. Él sonrió limpiando las moronas de la comisura de mi boca con su pulgar.

-También te amo

¿Era posible que después de cinco años me siguiera sorprendiendo de esa forma?

¿Sería posible que me pudiera seguir sorprendiendo por el resto de mi vida?

Ojalá que lo fuera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_You're always finding different ways to keep me on my toes_

Cuando Sam terminó los pancakes que le había cocinado se levantó, puso los platos en el lavabo y regresó conmigo.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy? –Me tensé de pronto, ¿Había olvidado algo?

-Mmmm… ¿Nuestro aniversario? –Contesté con miedo, ella rió

-No Freddie. Hoy es lunes

-¿Y?

-Estamos de vacaciones

-Lo sé…

-No tenemos nada que hacer

-No…

-Y tu mamá llega hasta la noche

-Aja… ¿Y? –Sam rió de nuevo

-Sigues siendo tan nerd como siempre –Antes de que pudiera contestar algo, me besó, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Uno de esos besos que te roban el aliento por su intensidad y hacen que sientas mariposas en el estomago aun después de mucho tiempo juntos. Aún hacía que me sintiera flotar.

_And if it changes everyday_

Tan rápido como comenzó el beso se levantó, dejándome sin aliento y muy sorprendido.

-¿pero qué…?

-Si quieres saber que sigue después tendrás que buscarme –Dijo y salió corriendo de la cocina… me permití quedarme unos momentos sentado, sonriendo para mí mismo.

Hice algo bien para merecer esto. Para merecer algo así cada día de mi vida.

Salí corriendo tras ella, no era difícil saber donde estaba, así que entré a mi habitación pero no la vi. Iba a encaminarme al baño cuando salió de detrás de la puerta y me saltó encima, besándome tan de pronto como la última vez.

_I don't mind and I don't care_

Podría vivir con esto. No me importaba ser sorprendido constantemente, no si era por ella.

Por reflejo llevé mis manos a su cintura y la sostuve para que ella envolviera sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera. A ciegas caminé hasta la cama y me dejé caer provocando que Sam riera.

-Me sacaste el aire –dije abrasándola fuerte.

-Lo siento, pero tú te dejaste caer

-Sí. Mi culpa. Nadie dijo lo contrario

-Cielos, si no te quisiera tanto ya te hubiera golpeado

-No me importa. Te amo

_How I still love love love you_

-Como te amo –Susurré en su oído mientras mis manos se aventuraban por aquí y por allá. ¿Y después? Bueno, después…

_And Oh, my heart is racing_

_the way we kiss is liberating_

_it feels like we invented love_

_yeah I'm breathing faster_

_and I might need to sit down after_

_it feels like we invented love, every time_

Fue como si hubiéramos inventado el amor. Como cada vez.

Como lo sería siempre.

**Ahora les toca mi regalo de reyes. un bello y largo review. **

**¿Qué les parece? no olviden escuchar la canción, escuchen más de Shane y diganme como cual les gusta para songfic?**

**está Everything to me, Knee deep in my heart, About you (Mi favorita) etc etc. **

**prECAUCIÓN, SI NO TE GUSTAN LOS SPOILERS O ADELANTOS, NO LEAS LO SIGUIENTE!**

**COMERCIAL: "Hello, I love you"  
><strong>

**¡PRONTO! **

_-¿Hola? Sam…_

_-Oh por dios, oh cielos, Freddie, contestaste, por fin… oh por dios –Sollozaba la chica del otro lado de la línea. Pero Freddie reconoció otra voz, no era la de Sam._

_-¿Cat? ¿Qué pasa? –Cat intentó decir algo pero los fuertes sollozos no la dejaban hablar. _

_-Sam… Freddie… es Sam… -Logró decir por fin._

_-Cat, por favor respira, tranquilízate. Dime que pasa _

_-Freddie… Sam fue arrollada por un auto…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_-¡Freddie! ¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Por qué estás levantado tan temprano? –Cuando Marisa quitó la mano que frotaba sus ojos se quedó mirando la maleta fijamente. –Fredward Karl Benson ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso te estás fugando de casa?_

_ -No mamá, voy a california _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_-Y… y… Kevin llegó corriendo al apartamento –Sollozaba Cat sobre el hombro de Robbie quien había llegado con su amigo Beck al hospital para acompañar a Cat. –Kevin gritó "¡Rápido, un auto golpeó a Sam en la moto!" y fuimos corriendo, había tanta sangre… tanta sangre. Luego llegó la ambulancia y los paramédicos… gritaban cosas, corrían para todos lados… tanta sangre…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_-¿Eso… eso que significa doctor? –Freddie sabía lo que significaba. _

_-Significa que el golpe que se dio en la cabeza fue demasiado fuerte. – respondió el doctor, amablemente. – Está en coma._

_-Y ella… ¿Va a despertar? –Preguntó esta vez Beck. Freddie también sabía la respuesta a eso._

_ - Es probable, aunque no del todo seguro, que no vuelva a despertar_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_- ¿Y si estamos en la segunda? – musitó Freddie, temblando levemente._

_La doctora suspiró._

_- Si estamos en la segunda, entonces no habrá posibilidad de curación por mucho tiempo que pase. Sam estará técnicamente muerta. Cuando terminen las 48 horas, si no ha reaccionado, habrá que desconectarle de la máquina._


End file.
